


My Little Mate

by Ari_to_Levi_Sama, Teal_Lein (Lein_Honey)



Series: Ore no Alpha [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2kawaii4u Levi, Alpha Eren Yeager, Child Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Eren's a little shit, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other, Slice of Life, Slick Kink, a/b/o dynamics, ends with smut, except for Eren, except when he's 6'3, it's fucking A/B/O shit, mention of MPREG, not really - Freeform, older levi, only in the first chapter or so, sort of, waifu Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_to_Levi_Sama/pseuds/Ari_to_Levi_Sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lein_Honey/pseuds/Teal_Lein
Summary: Levi and Eren have a chance meeting when they're young-Levi is fifteen, Eren is eight. When Levi gets his first heat caused by the little shit himself, he becomes even more frightened by the fact that he's moving in just a few doors down his small apartment.Shit happens, and it is most definitely based off the douj Ore no Alpha-which everyone should read, so fucking adorableWill be re-made and posted on another account (name above). NO COPYING ALLOWED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be a very long fic like I plan with my other works, maybe around ten chapters (more or less).  
> HEA ending, of course. I lost my soul to the fudanshi ways, not my humanity  
> Based off of Ore no Alpha by Marcia and I.S g  
> Edit: dedicated to the readers, especially to Ereriislife; you've been so sweet, love! Arigatou! *bows repeatedly and hands bento*

 

   No one thought Levi was an Omega, thank the gods.

 

   Everyone thought he was Beta, more thought he was just a vertically challenged Alpha. What with his amazing sporting abilities, all A+ grades, and tough, confident attitude (which he had a lot of---attitude. Jesus, just looking at the guy got on his nerves).

 

   But, sadly, he wasn't the majority or the elite. He was one of the rare few omegas left on the planet. A male omega, at that. Which was sad, in a slightly funny/morbid way, what with the fact that the ones with bodies _made_  for breeding were slowly but surely getting snuffed out by the slightly or definitely less fertile.

 

   It also didn't help keep the salt pouring into Levi's wounds that the little shit he had basically rescued and keeps safe now was a fucking alpha. _His_ alpha.

 

   Fucking shit, Levi's life sucked ass.

  

* * *

 

 

 

   He was walking home from secondary school, slightly sweaty from P.E. yet somehow completely immaculate, when he first saw him.

 

   From the vantage point he had, most of the person's body was being hidden by a fruit stand (people still sold fruit in fruit stands?). He mostly saw small, tanned calves and running shoes on small feet. Then the smell hit him.

 

   And did it hit him. Right in the fucking face. And holy _fuck_ did this kid smell _incredible_. He smelled like rain in an earthy forest, fresh and full of nature. And... Alpha. Someone smelling so clean and good just had to receive Levi's appreciative attention, no matter the sIrving area.

 

   He stepped closer, seeing wild brown hair peeking out of a hoodie, small backpack laying next to the boy's side. Gorgeous eyes that were endless pools of teal shining gems. Tan, creamy skin and cute chubby cheeks, Jesus Christ, Levi could just eat him up.  _Or wait a few years for him to eat Levi out._

 

   Okay, slow down there Levi. Just a kid, remember that? "Hey, you okay kid?" He called out, eyebrow raised. He couldn't help but to feel fear for the child's safety---why in the world was he alone? Hadn't this kid's family or whoever realized that anyone (like Levi) would just love to snatch the cutie up?

 

   Ocean eyes looked up with the most annoyed face Levi had ever seen other than his own, having to bite his lip from laughing in his face. "Don't call me that, you look barely any older than me!" He said, an obvious insult towards his height.

 

   "Fuck you. I see a kid just laying on the street, and you just insult me?" He growled, stepping closer. The boy's eyes widened at how close Levi was bending down towards him. "Do you not know where the hell your home is? First world problems getting the best of you?" Levi asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The boy before him could probably bottle it up in multitudes and sell it, holy fuck what was this (admittedly gorgeous) dudes' problem.

 

   "Maybe I am lost, so what?" He growled back, eyebrows furrowing over eyes glinting gold.

 

 _Oh my, what a predicament I have been befallen with._  "Would the prince like some help?" Levi asked, one singly thin eyebrow raised high.

 

   "Maybe," the boy bit out stubbornly. Obviously this kid hadn't found out about dynamics yet, otherwise---even at this age, whatever it may be other than younger than what Levi wished--- he would be at Levi's feet, but not old enough for a rut to transpire. Thank god.

 

   Slowly making their way to where the boy---Eren, Levi learned---had left his mother's side, the two slowly became friends who were jackasses to each other, rather than strangers.

 

   While being Mates, but Levi could wait for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi masturbating scene for you horny fuckers

" _Hah, ahn, Ere- ahh_ ," moans pouring out of the small, pale pink lips of the Omega currently in heat. Stupid little fuck of a Alpha making him get into his first heat at just fifteen. It usually happened around this time, yeah, but that didn't mean he _wanted_  this shit to happen.

 

 _"Ah, no, fuck, kimochi_ ," Levi stuttered out, wishing that Eren hadn't sprung this on to him. Or that he was older, so that he could at least be a _helpful_  little shit.

 

Left hand around his small red member, right hand fingers making 'come-hither' motions on his prostate, slick running down his ass and thighs onto the sheets beneath him. The red blush formed on his face spreading to his neck, down to perky, hard nipples.

 

While the ministrations his lube covered fingers and hand was providing him pleasurable, it felt oh so lonely. It made his inner Omega whimper with self-loathing and wishing it's Alpha would grant it's wishes for help and attention. Levi just whined high in his throat, hurrying his movements, only for the thought of ' _it's no use_ ' coming in mind.

 

Omegas couldn't orgasm without their Mate. No matter how fast his fingers pulled on his foreskin or rub harshly into his cock's slit, or how hard or fast his fingers pressed down on his prostate, or the little bump underneath his small, sensitive balls. He might as well have been wearing a cock ring. His lust filled mind didn't want to hear the rational thoughts flowing through it, though.

 

He righted his grip on his cock, stopping to fondle his balls or dig his thumb onto the bump underneath them or his cock's slit, fingers not leaving his prostate gland.

 

It still registered, though. The hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Levi-sama, why do people keep staring at you?" Eren asked, golden-coloured hand gripping his own slightly bigger, paler one.

 

Why indeed. "Because their mothers never taught them proper manners, unlike you and I, who are far superior to these low lives," he answered, only half joking, if that was a thing. Eren smiled brightly at that, happiness flowing through him at the Omegas praise.

 

It turned out, after his heat, people became aware of his dynamic, which caused Levi to homeschool. Perks of living alone, he guessed.

 

He picked Eren up after school, though, since both of his parents were working at this time. And what kind of neighbor would he be to _not_  pick up his future Mate from school.

 

God, did that freak him out. He felt like such a perv thinking that. Like an old man leering at young Omegas.

 

Eren would stay in his apartment until 4:00, so it was only a little over an hour until he could be rid of the child. Levi loved him, he really did. How could he not, even as a child, Eren was an amazing person to be around.

 

But being with him hurt. Eren was fucking _eight_ , Jesus Christ. He wasn't even legal yet.

 

He just tightened his hand around Eren's, not wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! I'm starting to think this, InuEren and Church Pews are the only fics you like from me...  
> Eh, who cares. I like writing them.  
> Hope someone enjoys this, otherwise I'm just writing these like a dumbass

Eren seemed to grow taller and taller every time Levi saw him. Levi almost felt bad for Carla.

 

No, wait, Levi _did_ feel bad for Carla. Having _Eren_  as your kid? Jesus, Levi and Eren weren't even _Mated_  yet and he felt like strangling the kid, sometimes. That's when he was sent to clean shit.

 

Well, not literally. Levi didn't have any pets. And if he did, that was  _his_  disgusting responsibility.

 

Eren seemed to brighten up like a star about to explode every time he saw Levi. It was sweet, and it made his inner Omega squeal from how adorable the child Alpha was. It was weird, though, whenever he held Eren's hand. Knowing one day, it would be _his_  small hand being enclosed by Eren's one day larger one.

 

Sometimes, Levi had to stop and think for a few minutes on how fucked up his situation was. Well, it could be worse. Eren could be his _dad_ , for instance.

 

Yeah, time to _shut the fuck up, brain_. Of course, his brain decides _not to listen_  to his internal demand and show him pictures he doesn't need in his head.

 

It felt weird, visiting the Jaeger's apartment a few doors down from his own. How _he_  knew he was _Eren's Fated Mate_ , but no one else did. Didn't stop naive Eren from telling his mom how _much_  he _liked Levi_ , though. And that didn't stop her from telling Levi when they saw each other when they were both picking up their mail. _"Oh, Levi is sooo pretty!"_  

 

 _"Levi is really funny!"_  

 

 _"Levi is kind of mean, but I know it's just 'cos he's protective of me!"_  

 

 _"I saw a picture of Levi when he was a baby! He looked_  so _cute! He was even_  smaller _then_ _than he is now!"_

 

Little shit. Cute, lovable, unavailable for the next few years, little shit.

 

Like, right now.

 

They were waiting for Eren's mom to come over and pick him up from her shift at some clothing store. Watching Levi's small, secondhand t.v. was always a blessing in a curse. Eren would sit _really_  close to Levi, giving him the chance to smell his _amazing_  scent, which never failed to get him going. Which would, in fact, get him going.

 

And Levi felt like the biggest, perverted, pedo.

 

"Levi, are you okay?" Sweet Eren suddenly asked, looking up at him with those gorgeous, starlight eyes.

 

"No, I feel like shit. I don't think I'll be able to pick you up next week."

 

" _Again?_  Why are you _always_ sick? Is there something wrong with you?" Eren exclaimed, looking extremely worried at the thought that his _bestest, favorite friend in the whole, wide world_  being sick.

 

"You'll learn when your older, brat. Just relax, I'll pick you up as soon as I can." Levi calmed him with his Omega pheromones, not knowing that they'd have to separate, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I slipped in the slightest refernece to another dj  
> It's called 'The Time Left to Play Lovers 374 Minutes'  
> Or something like that. If you want to make me cry like a little bitch, that works  
> Made by another artist I love and wish I could draw like, but hopefully in the next life my life is more how I wish it could be, along with all of yours  
> Hope you liked this installment


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're at the climax of the story. Only two more chapters left, I'm guessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, we're getting closer to the end of this sadly. I've grown fond of this, even if I know I could do better with my writing...  
> Well, I guess that's what editing is for...  
> I shall make a sequel of this one day, and hopefully edit this to be a better fic. I loved that dj, so I will write what I wished I could've read in it (as if I'm not kind of doing that already..?)  
> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING

Levi's heats tended to sneak up on him, like a poor girl's menstrual cycle.

 

Not that he never knew _when_  it was coming. He had a general idea of when it would happen, but the dates were never a constant.

 

Jesus. It seems the only constant in Levi's life was Eren. God damned little shit. He _really_ needed to stop growing. He was already at his shoulder, and Eren wasn't even ten yet. Not that Levi was very tall, per se...

 

His cheeks weren't quite as chubby, either. It made Levi sad when he lied in bed at night. Or when he pinched them to wake him up from the occasional nap when Carla arrived to pick Eren up, which never failed to make her smile. It was as if she knew about their bond.

 

Maybe she did. She _was_  Eren's mother. He wasn't quite at that age where he felt the need to evade questions regarding someone he liked or something he felt was important.

 

Eren had also gotten even more affectionate, if that were possible. Before, the only way of showing PDA would be to hold Levi's hand, but now he ran up to Levi and practically inhaled his neck's scent gland, as if he couldn't get enough of his scent or something.

 

Which never failed to make Levi fantasize about an older Eren, who'd understand the _whole_  purpose of being an Alpha. It still made Levi have to stop that Eren was his mate, let alone an _Alpha_. The kid was more of a Beta, if anything, if you didn't include his attitude.

 

And boy, did the kid have a mouth on him. He was also learning how to flirt, it seems. It was quite horrible flirting, and he would sometimes say one-liners that were a bit,... _adult rated_. Didn't stop Levi from bursting an appendix from laughing at the puns Eren called pickup lines.

 

It was when Levi was walking home from the grocery store on a Saturday that he realized, a little too late, that his heat was---somewhat regularly---supposed to start a week ago. He almost fell off the bridge he was walking in from the wave of heat flowing through his body.

 

Oh god, his stomach. Or libido. Whatever made him horny, please _stop_. He _did not_  want to get raped.

 

He held the two bags closer to his body, hoping to whoever was listening---if there _was_ anyone listening to his internal pleas---that he'd be able to make it home safe.

 

He felt as though everyone around him was looking at him. It felt disgusting, as if they were undressing him with their eyes.

 

Oh god, why couldn't Eren have been older. Jesus, the fucking age of consent is _thirteen_ , he wouldn't even do anything with him, just get a pad of his scent!

 

The waves of arousal weren't hitting him yet, thank god, only drowsiness and nausea. His apartment is just a block away. If he could hurry up, hopefully everyone would leave him alone.

 

Oh god, whenever someone walks on the sidewalk same as his, his heart jumps from his throat down to his stomach.

 

He was going to die, he was sure of it. He'd get gang raped and die from blood loss or from his sex slave buyer---whatever they were called, his head was spinning too much from the all consuming pain for him to remember the term---he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to--- Alright, he needed to calm _the fuck down_. He didn't need an Alpha to be attracted to the heat pheromones permeating from his body _and_  the stench of Omegan worry and panicking.

 

God, that was all he needed.

 

 _"What do I do, Hanji?"_ _He had asked when he first met Eren, after his first heat. Their eyes were an equal amount of concern for their younger, Omega friend and interest._

 

_"Maybe...you could let him go? Just go get Mated to another Alpha?" They wonder, hesitancy heavy in their tone. Levi's head swivels up harshly from where it had payed on the see-through desk in Hanji's office, eyes wide in disbelief and terrified panic._

 

_"No...," he laughs cruelly, voice gone soft. He looked so small and sad, Hanji's heart broke for him. "I'd rather die."_

 

Yeah, remember that, Levi. You said you'd rather _die_  than let someone else touch you. Keep your promise to yourself. To _Eren_.

 

Get home safe, and _wait for him_.

 

With the motivation, he quickens his slow pace to a normal one, which doesn't feel as fast as he wishes, but it's better than what he was doing before.

 

_"Why are you going so slow, Levi-sama?" Eren giggled in childlike delight at the thought of being faster than the older boy. Levi scowls down at the pretty brunette._

 

_"Some days are just not my day, Eren," he mutters, half-lidded eyes softening. Eren, wanting to be a good friend and protect Levi, switches sides with him, so that he was on the side next to the road._

 

_"I don't want Levi-sama to ever get hurt!"_

 

Please don't ever change, Eren, Levi thinks as he sees his apartment building.

 

He moves a little faster, heart racing even faster---he should get that checked out---at the thought of his bed he saved up for for months, fantasizing about sleeping for the remainder of his hell week.

 

If only he could. Well, he could try. This wasn't the safest middle class neighborhood.

 

He walks up the stairs, reaching for his pockets, starting to feel the first wave of arousal. Oh god, hurry _up, Levi,_  he yells in his head.

 

His hand shakes a little as he tries to get his key into the lock. It finally goes in, and with a turn and a push to the stubborn door, he almost falls into the walkway, when he feels a hand on his hand and in between his shoulder blades. He yelps loudly, heart pumping so fast and loud he thinks he'll die from the scared shock of being shoved to the ground, turning to see a---rather short, for his dynamic---Alpha leering down at him.

 

The man says something, something obviously disgusting that he'll probably be glad that he didn't hear, later on. He bends down on top of Levi's shaking form, hand wrapping slowly on his throat, squeezing with small but a threatening pressure.

 

He understands the actions, even if he can't hear through the white noise of his heart pounding. He calls for help---if he can, at this point---or he'll die. And Levi _can't die_. Eren would be _devastated_.

 

He's Eren's Mate. He can't leave him. He loves him too much. He cherishes the adoring gazes and hugs too much.

 

He feels the man pull his shirt off and leer at his body, harder than most Omegas, but soft enough to prove his dynamic. He whines at the touch of the man's hands on his chest. He wiggles and struggles, trying to buck off the man who'd be in the ground by now if he weren't basically invalid right now. No no no no _no no no NO!_

 

Suddenly, the man's body is off, holding his head, crouching. Levi looks up to see Eren. His savior.

 

Eren looks _incredibly pissed off._ A large rock in his hands held above his head, grip tight and arms ready for another blow. He's growling, louder and more menacing than Levi would expect of someone his age. His inner Omega both wants to cower at the sound and croon at it.

 

The man turns to him, shoving the boy roughly. Eren falls on his back, breath knocked out of his chest. The man kicks his side, raising his arm next, when Levi feels his hand wrap around his wrist, feeling more than hearing the bone crack painfully from his grip.

 

 _"Don't touch my Alpha,"_ he growls, eyes full of menace, an emotion an Omega shouldn't have shown in their heat. The man runs away when Levi lets go finally.

 

Levi turns to Eren, his poor, sweet Eren, who saved him. He helps the boy sit up, feeling bile rise up to his mouth at Eren's worried gaze. "Levi-sama, are you okay?!" Eren exclaims, looking up and down Levi's body. His gaze lingers on his chest, for some reason lost on the boy, when he feels Levi's body curl around his own. He feels tears run down his neck, making him gasp.

 

He returns the hug, arms fiercely tight around his best friend whom he loves _so much._ God, was he worried!

 

"Levi-sama?" He asks when he feels a hand on his mid-thigh. Levi suddenly throws his body back, face full of fright. His cheeks were wet, face red over the even paler than usual complexion. Hair a mess and breath ragged, his chest moving _up and down, up and down_ so much Eren was worried he was breathing _too much._

 

"Levi-sam-"

 

"SHUT UP!" Levi cries out. He covers his mouth quickly, more tears falling down his face. Eren's heart is breaking, and he doesn't completely understand why.

 

"Go! You---I can't---just... go! Please. Please," he quiets down, repeating please over and over as he rocks himself on the balls of his feet, legs folded in front of him, arms wrapped around his head leaning on his knees.

 

Eren feels burning tears fall, chest heavy, each breath hurting from the heartbreak of his best friend hurting too much to accept his comfort. "Levi-sama, please, we should go to th-"

 

"Didn't I tell you to GO?! Leave! I'm too old for you! I can't be your Omega, just go! It hurts to just _look_ at you!" He screams, fingers threaded through his black locks, yanking on them harshly.

 

Eren cries more, and with a muffled sob, he gets up. He makes sure to close the door softly, then walks the three doors to his own apartment where he and his Beta parents live. He just lost his best friend.

 

 

 

 

"What's the matter with him, Carla?" Grisha asks his Mate, looking at the now softly sobbing Alpha he calls his son.

 

Carla has a half worried and half shocked and confused expression portraying on her sweet, older face. She pats softly at her son's back, wanting to take the pain away so bad.

 

"He says Levi-kun got hurt, and he saved him from a bad man. And when he tried to see if he was okay, Levi-kun pushed him away and told him he couldn't stand to see him because they're  Mates," she says. Grisha's eyebrows raise, and he wonders how he could've missed the scents coinciding together so perfectly.

 

Yes, he sees it now. Levi is fifteen, and Eren is eight. Poor, poor Levi. After he hears a sorrowful sniffle from his son, he thinks the same for Eren.

 

He sits on his legs next to his Mate and pup, adding his Beta comforting pheromones to Carla's.

 

They weren't as strong as Levi's would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I'd /never/ hurt my gay babies!...too much. Have to have a /little/ angst!  
> There will be approximately three more chapters after this, depending if I make Eren being a teenager and Levi and Grisha's talk just one chap or not.  
> You gotta read Ore no Alpha, though. So sweet, and the artstyle is amazing.  
> And of course the last chapter (if it isn't an epilogue) will be a whole smut chapter.  
> Please give me ideas for it. I need to know if it should be sweet vanilla or not, and if I do go through with the epilogue, if that should have smut or if it should just be sweet and rainbows and glitter barfing unicorns


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shall be in Eren's pov.  
> Wow, I'm doing a chap summary...it's really weird.  
> Anywho, Eren is now a senior in high school, almost out of it, and he now spends his teenage Alpha days reminiscing about his hot Omegan babysitter/best friend/Mate that suddenly disappears, and he finds shit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of this shitfess.  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved making it. And if you didn't, then fuck you too.  
> I will be doing a update on Eren's Doll, and tmrw one (at least) on Cyan (I'll try to do a good job).

Eren had never been able to come to terms with the fact that Levi suddenly disappeared after being assaulted in his own home.

 

He had thought, at the time, it was his own fault, for some reason. Maybe Levi wanted the man with him? But then why would he have been fighting back and saying no, defending Eren?

 

Maybe he got sick of Eren. But thinking that just made him sad and not want to delve into that. He tried, once, to forget about Levi. Just, totally make the memories they made disappear from his mind, as if they never happened. Which ended up making him go into his first rut.

 

Which wasn't that fun, especially when the one he wanted to be there the most was not even living in the same apartment building.

 

Maybe it was Levi's mother. He had said before that she was alive but had a bad sickness, but again, that made him sad. And he likes to think that if that were the case, Levi would at least call.

 

Eren sighs, looking out the school classroom's window, eyes seeing the empty tree branches of the Sakura trees, but not registering in his mind. He tries to pay attention in class, to study at night, to listen to his friends.

 

But he just _can't_. He can't do _anything_ without Levi. Knowing if he was okay, if he was safe. If he missed Eren as much as Eren missed him. If he had loved and adored Eren as much as he had Levi.

 

It was hard, especially when asswipes like his friend Jean or his mother pointed it out to him.

 

It wasn't until a month into being eighteen did his father sit him down, saying it was _'important to know and understand.'_ He was nervous about what his father had to say. While he loved and (kind of) respected him, it didn't render to him the fact that his father---who was a Beta---scared him every once in a while.

 

His father sat the two of them at the kitchen table next to the open window, facing each other from opposite sides. The sunlight splayed over the two of them, brown hair seeming like a darker chocolate colour, eyes a brighter teal. His father took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose before wiping his glasses clean with a handkerchief randomly in his dress pants pocket.

 

"I know this is a touchy subject in this household, but I'm going to be blunt with you, Eren. Levi and I, after the ' _incident,_ ' had decided that he should move away as soon as he could," he said, voice clear and echoing in the empty kitchen, or at least it was in Eren's head.

 

They...  _both_ agreed Levi should stay away from Eren?

 

"W- _why?_ " Eren asked, face showing immense hurt, voice cracking for the first time in three years. Grisha looked sympathetic at his son's display.

 

"Because, Eren---he was, basically, an adult Omega, and you were a child Alpha. I didn't want you to grow up too fast. And you were much too dependent on Levi. He didn't want to ' _ruin your happiness with being tied down at such a young age_ '." He said, making air quotation marks.

 

Eren's head tilted to the side slightly. "So, he left."

 

"Yes. I gave him enough money to move into a nicer, newer apartment and enough to pay for rent, transportation, food and the first trimester at the college nearby. We wrote to each other, and once in a while I'd call him. He ended up taking his classes online.

 

"He's a writer now, Eren. He wished you happy birthdays and Christmases and graduations. He wishes you would forgive him for leaving so suddenly and without saying goodbye, but he knew it'd be too hard on both of you two, what with you two being _Mates_ ," Grisha said, smiling at the last sentence.

 

" _What?_ " Eren exclaimed. He knew they were Mates, knew before he realized what it truly meant, but to hear his father say it, all of this... It was shocking. A bit much.

 

And he had just finished his exams this week. He needed a little break.

 

Which, now that he thought about it, would be in two weeks. Giving him enough time to pack up and go find his Levi.

 

His father wanted him to go. Grisha saw his son's revelation, smiling proudly at how bright he was. "He misses you terribly. I sent pictures of you to him. He always commented on how you grew up nicely, which I am guessing is his way of making me feel uncomfortable. You've got a keeper there, Eren. Cherish him when you see him. Don't let go or stop fighting for him," Grisha said, sliding an envelope across the table towards Eren.

 

It was a cream white one, with Eren's name written in pretty, neat cursive. He looked up at his father, seeing his nod of approval, then grabbed it, opening it gently.

 

It was addressed to him, by Levi. It didn't say anything other than an address. "He wants me to see him?"

 

"He's _expecting_ you to see him, Eren. He has for ten years," Grisha says gently.

 

Ten years. Eren knew the number of years, of months, of _days_ since he's seen his Mate, but hearing from another person just made it all the more real.

 

Levi wanted to see Eren.

 

 

 

 

 

Eren put his last bag in the car his parents bought him for a graduation and birthday present, closing the trunk with a smile. He was so full of nervous excitement. He wouldn't be surprised if he got pulled over for speeding from all of the anxiety the trip was filling him with.

 

He walks over to his mother and father, pulling them in close. He grew taller than the both of them, inheriting the Jaeger tendency of growing his hair out, though it wasn't as long as his father's yet. He smiled even more wider when he pulled away, kissing his mother's cheek.

 

"Be careful, Eren."

 

"Go get him tiger."

 

"Don't knock him up until a year into marriage, at least, like we did."

 

"Expect a lot of sex when you arrive."

 

"If you don't get a ring on that man's finger when I see him next, I'll ground your grown ass."

 

"An Omega's sex drive is an incredible thing."

 

After more crude comments he wished he didn't hear (seriously, people weren't correct when they said his family was respectable), he pulled out of the apartment buildings parking lot, heading to the freeway, and driving from Kyoto to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, most likely two more chapters after this. I'd like to come back to this and do a second part, but we'll see~  
> See you later, chibi babies. Comments are always welcome to the attention whore of a fic author


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw posting these before midnight, who /actually/ needs sleep, right?  
> RiGhT?!  
> 

Levi spent a lot of time, when not writing, with Hanji, in spite of what his younger self had grumbled angrily because of their antics when in school. 

 

They had, surprisingly, matured over the years, but not by much. They were still insane (and in total control of medicine and people's lives---just who the fuck thought that nutjob should be an _actual fucking doctor?!_ )

 

At the moment, he was in a similar state as he was ten years prior---top half of his body drapped over their desk (this time in an office instead of a desk in their parent's house), and in an overly emotional state because of his stupid, needy Omega hormones. 

 

Wait---ten years? 

 

Ten _fucking years_... Was Levi really that old?

 

"Twenty-five isn't old at all, Levi-chan," Hanji said, smile evident in their voice. God damnit, he was thinking out loud.

 

"I'd appreciate it if you just ignored my ramblings when I'm in this sort of state," Levi grumbled, moving his face so his chin sat on the surface of the mahogany desk, pouting.

 

"No one could oppose you with that look---and you say you hate being an Omega."

 

"I never said I hated being an Omega. I just _oppose_  to being one," he said, looking down. Grisha hadn't sent Levi any letters for a while, and he was starting to get worried. 

 

Eren had turned eighteen a month ago. Had he learned what Levi and Grisha were doing basically behind his back and was angry at Levi for abandoning him all of those years ago? Levi wouldn't blame him, but the thought of his Mate being angry at him...

 

Hanji got worried at the high-pitched whine Levi made. He usually did that when he was over-thinking about the past---mostly about Eren.

 

They never met Eren, had only seen pictures of the him that Levi had put up in his upscale apartment. He had been a cute kid, and as the pictures progressed along with his age, he turned into an absolutely _scrumptious_ young man. 

 

"What's the matter, shorty?" Hanji  said soothingly, placing the inside of their wrist right-side up so that their Beta pheromones permeated the air around Levi more, even if they weren't as strong as an Alpha or Omega's.

 

' _Or Eren's._ '

 

"I need to go home," Levi whispered in the tone that meant he had to check his mailbox once again, probably for the tenth time that day. 

 

Hanji hummed in agreement---whatever got Levi out of this mood, the better. They'd take Pissed-Off Levi over Sad and Lonely Levi any day of the week. 

 

Walking together to Hanji's car, the air around them was quiet in anxious hope for a letter. A sign that Jaeger boy was still in love with him, that one day he'd return to Levi's arms and never leave his line of sight. 

 

"I've been wanting him to hold me."

 

"What?" Hanji asked, almost scared from the sudden words spoken in the otherwise dead silence. 

 

It suddenly registered what he said before Levi elaborated. "Even if I take the suppressants, I want him to hold me. It's unbearable."

 

And suddenly it made sense. Complete and utter sense. 

 

"I think you might be becoming immune to the suppressants, Levi-chan," they replied.

 

Levi turned to look from the window in confusion. "How?"

 

"I don't know, you've been taking them for years, and Omegas are meant to pump out pups---I wouldn't be surprised if this whole emotional acting up your doing right now is because it's your body's way of saying ' _stop it, you fucking idiot,_ '" Hanji said, enjoying the deadpan look Levi gave them immensely.

 

It made some sense, but Levi still wanted to call out bullshit. Hanji had that tilt in their voice whenever they knew something that they didn't want you to know.

 

Hanji had a feeling that they'd see Jaeger boy real soon, thank the Lord. 

 

 

 

 

_"Dear Levi,_

 

_This is the last letter I will write to you._

 

_I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but it is what it is, sadly in your case._

 

_I'm giving Eren back to you._

 

_He knows the situation now, and is, most likely when you are reading this, minutes away from your arms._

 

_Wait to have kids. They'll have Eren's genes._

 

_Your Father-In-Law,_

 

_Grisha."_

 

What? Eren's... he's coming _right now?_

 

Levi could feel his face flushing because of the sudden hot pressure behind his now wide eyes. 

 

 _Eren_ _was coming home._

 

 

 

 

 

After getting lost multiple times, Eren slowly drove down the neighborhood Levi lived in. 

 

Thinking of the beautiful scrawl of Levi's handwriting, he can't help but to hope that he'd see it more and more, everyday of his life if he could. Maybe Levi would let him read his books before they were published to the public eye?

 

He parked, unzipping his parka, the temperature a little less cold in the late autumn weather. Levi had said before that this weather hurt his fingers, even back when they were eight and fifteen he wrote a lot. It made a lot of sense to Eren that he had became an author. 

 

Hopefully not a mangaka. Jesus dicking Christ, that man couldn't draw a picture to save his life.

 

Eren finds it oddly adorable, making a sad smile appear on his flushed, crying face. He starts running up the stairs, seeing Levi's apartment door address from where he had parked his car.

 

Oh god, he was _so close._ He could barely hear his footfalls from the overpowering sound of his heart thumping, ears ringing from his blood rushing hot in his veins. 

 

He skids to a stop in front of the door to see it swing open wildly, taking in the sight of an older, crying, blushing Levi in a sweater and cardigan and sweatpants.

 

He's never been more beautiful. 

 

"Levi-sama," Eren cries, face reddening more. 

 

Levi's eyes shed more tears, a shocked look on his face, gripping his door handle tightly. 

 

"Eren."

 

He didn't stay standing for much longer after he said that. 

 

It's been too long since they heard the other's name spoken from the other's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, and it's the first time I've wrote it, so hope it appeals to your libidos...  
> Fucking pervs...

Levi held onto Eren's head, arms wrapped around his neck, fingers threaded through thick brown hair that smelled _so good_. 

 

Fuck, Levi had missed the little shit. 

 

"Levi-sama, don't ever leave me again," Eren whimpered, tears soaking Levi's cardigan and shirt, the wet trails falling down the skin of his neck. How could an adult male Alpha sound so innocent, act so sweet? 

 

"I won't, I promise," Levi whispered, feeling more tears fall down his face, bringing his face to Eren's hair. Why did Fate have to be so cruel and make the two of them wait so long for this? 

 

Eren pulled back after a short while, looking down at Levi. The brat had grown taller, teal eyes now fitting his head. His features had became more slender and sharper, cheekbones and jawline jutting out. 

 

Eren's tan hand raised up from holding Levi's waist, resting it on his pale cheek. He lowered his face, closer and closer, until only a hair of space was between the two's lips. 

 

"I love you so much, Eren," Levi whispered, eyes starry grey, tears falling uncontrollably. It was a cute sight, Eren thought, heart skipping a beat only to harshly speed up at the older's words. 

 

Eyes closed, hands resting on the other's cheeks, they both close the distance, Eren placing his hand on Levi's chin to turn it to the side, letting his lips roam more freely with the other's.

 

It felt so good, Levi's heart couldn't stop pumping hot red blood through his veins at a scary fast pace, all of it seeming to go to his face or his hardening cock.

 

_"This second sex it irrelevant. Even if I were to be under the influence of my heat, there's no way I'd lose to my instincts._

 

_"Things like mates are ridiculous."_

 

Levi remembers that like it were yesterday. That was the day he met Eren, only minutes before he first saw those bright eyes and out of control brown tufts of hair.

 

He can't remember, though, why he had been so stupid as to think there would be no way he could lose his focus when Eren would, eventually, be his Mate for life.

 

 

"We're having sex. Right now," Levi said, pulling back, starting to take off his shirt. Eren's eyes widened once more, his face looking both shocked and aroused. 

 

"R-right now?"

 

"I've waited ten years, little fucker. Yes, right now." Levi says, smiling softly at the young man above him, entranced in watching the pale skin before him becoming more and more revealed, making his movements slower as to tease the brunnette. 

 

"Take your clothes off too, Eren," Levi says quietly, letting a little bit of his Omega pheromones come out, his voice sounding a little sweeter. 

 

Eren seems to tornado his way out of his clothes, making them get caught more than once, making Levi chuckle lowly while helping him out, hands grazing the sun-kissed skin before him, kissing him. 

 

Eren can't seem to get enough of Levi's touch, his skin, fingers moving about as if he can't decide where to leave them. It leaves goosebumps on Levi's skin, blush reddening when Eren started to kiss down his neck, licking and nipping at the skin his lips touched. 

 

Levi's fingers tightened in Eren's hair when he felt a hot, wet tongue on his neck's scent gland, ecstasy filling his body, making him shake and emit more pheromones, his entrance wetting itself with slick. 

 

"T-take me to our b-bed," Levi whimpers, feeling Eren pause then growl when he said _'our'._

 

_Their bed._

 

Eren picked Levi up, pale curvy legs wrapping around tan hips, Eren moaning softly at the wet slick rubbing on his erection. 

 

He goes into the only other door in the hallway, putting Levi on top of the soft, black comforter, making sure he was comfortable before he slid on top of the other, going back to attacking his scent glands, hands tweaking rosy teats, moving down to suck and bite at them then back at Levi's glands, grinding into his crotch and leaking ass, the smell of rain and mates filling the room, the fruity smell of Levi mixing with the Omega's slick smelling of vanilla. 

 

It made Eren's mouth water, blood rushing to his cock. 

 

"Mmn, a- _aah_ , _Eren_ ," Levi kept whimpering, moans growing louder and louder. His body was shaking underneath Eren's, hips writhing and bumping up to meet Eren's as they grinded on each other, pulling his hair to lift Eren's face up.

 

"E-Eren, make love to me," he whispered, breathing harsh and fast. Eren looked down at Levi's features before kissing him again, his tongue lapping at his mouth, going inside the opening made just for him, twisting his tongue with Levi's, hands going down towards Levi's hips. 

 

He brought his lips down his body, biting and licking the pale skin that would soon have hickies and hand marks adorning it. He kisses Levi's cock's tip before biting lightly at the foreskin, deepthroating it without warning, swallowing around the smaller member, hearing Levi's screams.

 

" _Hnn_ , _ahh_ , _Eren_ _please_ , _ahh_... _Don't stop, don't stop,_ " he gasped out quickly, creamy thick thighs wrapping around Eren's head, slurping sounds and Levi's moans and gasps filling the room. The bed squeaked underneath them as Levi lifted his hips up and down, thrusting into and out of Eren's hot, wet mouth. 

 

Feeling his insides tighten, he tries to stop the thrusts, saying "I'm go-gonna c-cum, Eren. _Eren. Eren._ "

 

Eren gets off of his cock with a loud _'pop'_ , looking down with a smug, elated smile, Levi face wet and dripping with sweat and tears of pleasure and drool. 

 

"Do you want me inside of you, now?" Eren says, voice dropping a few octaves as he slides up Levi's body, mouthing at the Omega's glands, then kissing his red, swollen lips. 

 

"Y- _yes!_ Please, please, _please_ ," he gushes out, slick coming out more and more, wetting the blanket underneath them and their lower halfs, Eren's dick becoming somehow more harder. 

 

"Alright, love. I'll knot you good, you want that?" Eren asked, chuckling lowly at the ' _yes_ 's and quick nods following, kissing him again before bringing his fingers to Levi's entrance. 

 

It's red and pulsing with slick dripping out, having to be, along with all of Levi, the most arousing sight he's ever seen. Bending down more, he brings his face to the hole, licking a long strip over it towards Levi's perineum, tasting fruit and rain and vanilla--- _Levi_. 

 

" _Gah_ , no, don't do _that!_ " 

 

"Do you not like that, Levi?" Eren asks, looking up at Levi from between quaking thighs. 

 

Levi's face burns brighter, face looking like he was already getting fucked out of his mind. 

 

"It's...it's," he starts.

 

"You clean yourself, I know you do. If you don't like it, tell me, and I'll just finger you and suck your glands," he says, lowering himself to his right thigh, hand wrapping around it, licking at the scent gland there, "Like the one right here," he moves to the other one after having a large, mouth shaped mark there, "and here." Sucking and biting at the other one. 

 

Levi bits his hand, trying to stop the embarrassing noises he was making, feeling Eren's hand wrap around his wrist, pulling it away from his mouth. "Please don't, I love hearing you moan for me," he says, teal eyes dark, looking at Levi like he was the most precious person in his world. 

 

Levi nods, before pushing his head down to his entrance, blush going down to his chest as he whimpers, "Suck."

 

Eren smiles before bringing his tongue out, circling his hole before pushing it in the ring of tight muscles, loosened from the Omega's slick. He pushes it in further, tasting more of the delicious slick, feeling Levi's walls clamp around his tongue. 

 

Levi shakes in euphoric pleasure, panting and moaning loudly from the appendage pleasuring him down below. His slender fingers tug and grip harshly around Eren's hair, running them through the strands trying to wordlessly apologize for the tugging. 

 

Sluping noises emit from Eren's lips, sucking harshly at Levi's Omega pussy, tongue thrusting in and out. He pulls away to insert a finger wet with slick into the hole, putting his tongue back in, stretching Levi's cunt. 

 

Levi howls at the pleasant burn of being stretched open, legs shaking from where they were perched around Eren's shoulders, ankles crossed and digging in between his shoulder blades, feeling soft skin over defined, lean muscles. 

 

"Ere-Eren! _Please_ , just give me your cock, please! I need your knot _now_ ," he shouts, drool falling out his mouth, lips being bit only to open to moan aloud again. 

 

Eren moans around Levi's entrance, drowning in pleasure from Levi's moans, before pulling away, looking down at Levi, tan skin along his cheeks and ears reddening more. 

 

"I'll give you my knot. Breed you good, fill you up with pups," he whispers, wrapping a hand around his dick, hand wet with Levi's slick, aligning it with his hole.

 

" _Hnn_ , please, give me your babies," Levi moans, arms wrapping around Eren's shoulders, bringing their faces closer. 

 

"Fill me up with your fat cock, _Eren_ ," he whispers, pupils dilated, full of lust and love. Eren gulps before kissing him desperately, pushing his dick inside Levi. 

 

They both moan loudly at the new feeling, breaking the kiss to gasp, Levi's eyes rolling back. 

 

" _Ahh_ , _hah_ , _Eren_ ," he groans, head moving to the side, neck being bared before Eren. 

 

He bites lightly at the skin before him, hickies from earlier already forming. Eren breathes harshly from the feeling of Levi's Omegan pussy squeezing around his cock, moving ever so slightly, receiving a high pitched moan from Levi. 

 

"M-move already, brat," he whimpers, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

"Look at me, Levi," Eren whispers, kissing his lips lightly before thrusting out, then in, trying not to hurt him. 

 

"Hnn, fuck, _harder, Eren. Faster_ ," he moans, looking up with watering grey eyes, eyelashes wet. 

 

Eren moves faster, groaning, trying to move as fast and hard as he could without hurting Levi. 

 

"F- _fuck, Eren, Eren, daddy_ ," he moans loudly, fingernails digging into Eren's shoulders. Eren's next thrust skips a little at ' _daddy_ ', making him groan louder. 

 

" _Hah, Levi,_ call me that aga--- _fuck_ \---again," he moans, moving Levi's legs over his shoulders, angling his thrusts to hit Levi's prostate. 

 

" _Ahh! D-Daddy, r-right there Eren, hit there Daddy_ , _keep g-going, d-don't ev-er s---hah---sto-op_ ," his breath hitches, head tilting back, his body moving back and forth, almost hitting the headboard of his bed. Levi squeezes his ass, screaming out _Eren_ and _Daddy_ at every thrust hitting Levi's sweet spot, scratching and holding tightly to Eren. 

 

Words can't even form properly anymore for Levi, Eren making him lose himself in pleasure, he feels a hand fondle one of his nipples and at his small dick, Eren sucking his scent gland. 

 

" _Ere-Eren! Knot me, bite me, p-please, D-Daddy,_ " he screams between moans, tears falling again down his face.

 

Eren doesn't take another second to bite a Mating Mark at Levi's gland, thrusting even more harshly than before, biting his other scent gland on his neck, before moving up to Levi's lips.

 

" _Bite me, L-Levi,_ " he breathes out. Levi keens before moving his lips towards Eren's scent glands, biting the two there, his inner Omega crooning at the moans produced from the bites. 

 

_'Since that day I met you,'_

 

Levi grinds up, meeting Eren's thrusts, feeling his lower stomach tighten, as if a rope were about to snap in half.

 

" _Er-Eren, I think I'm---I'm, ahh, hah, c-cumming,_ " he moans, Eren's hands and hips moving faster. 

 

_'You've always been,'_

 

"K- _kimochi, Eren, Eren ahh, kimochi, please, please_ ," he gasps, words and moans falling out before he suddenly tightens around Eren, screaming his name, back arched as he cums immensely all over his and Eren's chest, some of it falling onto his chin. 

 

Eren groans at the tight feeling of Levi's walls, before feeling his own orgasm coming. 

 

"C- _can I come inside_ , _L-Levi_?" He groans, thrusts faltering from the tightness of his insides screaming for him to mate. 

 

" _P-please, Eren, give me your babies_ ," he moans, feeling overstimulated. 

 

Eren thrusts once, twice, three times before pushing his growing knot inside Levi, cumming harshly inside, howling his Mate's name. 

 

_'My Fated One,'_

 

They stay like that, breathing harshly, looking at the other before Eren lowers himself over Levi, kissing him. 

 

They bite lightly at each other's lips and tongues before they both break so they could get more air into their lungs. Levi squirms at the feeling of cum inside of him, Eren's knot keeping all of it inside. 

 

"Does it hurt?" Eren asks quietly, afraid of the answer. 

 

"The Mating Mark hurts more than the knot, surprisingly," he whispers, voice scratchy from screaming. He lifts tired arms up, reaching for his Mate. 

 

"Come here, love," he whispers. Eren's eyes widen before he dips down to hug him back, rolling so Levi's on top. 

 

They lay there in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the chapter with the smut is my longest chapter...  
> Hopes you enjoyed, now I've got to read more djs and shit...  
> EDIT: I've been trying to find this one ereri fic about a Demon Eren x Teacher Levi, but I can't seem to find it...?  
> If someone can tell me some so I can see if it's the one I'm looking for, I'd greatly appreciate it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is going to be a part two, which will either be long or be cut into two parts. I plan to make it about Levi's pregnancy and a little on when the children are growing up, I'm not quite sure.  
> I'm quite in love with this fic, so if you want anything specific, let me know. If you want to say anything private, dm me on Twitter.

**Two weeks later**

 

Eren had successfully moved into Levi's apartment, having to wait a while since their making love that first mid-afternoon triggered both Levi's heat and Eren's rut, which normally only happened twice a year. 

 

He didn't have much, just mostly clothes and books, which had to be put into a new bookshelf, since all of Levi's were full. He had more than he did when Eren was a kid, and it makes Eren smile thinking about it. 

 

He couldn't help but to wish quietly for Levi to end up pregnant. He's dreamed about it for so long, and the thought of a baby-filled, waddling Levi is too cute and erotic for Eren to feel bad about wishing for. 

 

He has his Mate in his arms, and he plans on doing so much, because who knows when they could ripped apart from each other again. 

 

Which meant they had a lot of sex. 

 

Eren and Levi called it making love, Levi (funnily enough) said calling it fucking was too crude for how it felt when they were together, even when Levi just gave Eren a blowjob, which never went unreciprocated. 

 

Eren didn't mind, quickly agreeing to it. He thought the same, and laughed internally whenever someone said they fucked someone they barely knew. They didn't know what they were missing, making love to their Mate. It felt...

 

Ethereal. 

 

Eren looked down at Levi, sitting beside him, tapping away at his laptop. He needed to finish his last draft in his new book, his heat having gotten in the way, having expected it in two weeks from today. Eren's inner Alpha croons at the thought of bringing so much pleasure to his mate that he bumps his heat closer, just so that they could love each other in a way that's never been brought close to feeling as good with anything else.

 

Well, maybe except for the quiet moments, like right now. Just sitting together, or talking, or cuddling. Fuck, just doing _anything_ with Levi felt surreal in the most amazing way. 

 

The tapping noises ceases, Eren looking down to see grey eyes look up through black as night bangs and glasses.

 

"Why do you have such a stupid look on your face?" Levi asks, voice quiet, hand going up to stroke his cheek; his ear. 

 

Eren blushes before smiling, beaming more like it, feeling so elated. 

 

"I'm just reminiscing, thinking about how happy I am with you," he says, enjoying the look on Levi's face, shocked and joyous, blush creeping onto his face as well. 

 

"You're too sweet. I'm a pretty boring old fart."

 

"You're not even thirty yet, calm down. And you're not boring; just quiet. The world is so loud, everyone screeching for attention, I'm glad I can have someone to enjoy the peace and quiet like this with," Eren mutters, kissing Levi's hair covered forehead.

 

"Anyone else said that to me, I'd think that that was a hint that they wanted to own me and keep me quiet for creepy reasons, but you're too sane to think of anything like that."

 

"You just did, though. Should I be afraid?" Eren teases. 

 

Levi flicks Eren's nose, before nuzzling his head into Eren's chest. "You should _always_ be afraid of me, brat. Never know when you'll wake up with a knife in your chest for not cleaning something right."

 

"Nah, you taught me better."

 

"I would hope so, poor Carla," Levi returns the teasing. After a moment he looks up at Eren, saying, "Y'know, I _literally_ haven't seen them in _years_ , and they're my Mate's parents; I think I should be reintroduced."

 

Eren's heart skips at the word Mate, before his brain comprehends what it was told, nodding quickly, saying yeah.

 

Levi smiles softly, eyes crinkling at the sides, making them look smaller, cute dimples peeking out. "You're so ditzy. How did I ever get stuck with you?"

 

Eren smiles again before wrapping both arms around Levi, nuzzling into his hair and the side of his soft face. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad you did."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you were expecting pregnant Levi on this chapter, but I felt it was too soon for that.  
> In the next part, I'll probably start that in the second chapter, but I won't start that series until maybe mid-January, at the latest.  
> Requests are always welcome, darlings ^^


End file.
